Raindrops
by Katherinavw
Summary: The story revolves around Leah's imprinting.
1. Prologue

I walked, more of ran toward the Cullen house. My least favorite place to be. All with the leeches and everything, the stink was unbearable. But my dear, dear Alpha was there and I had no choice but to go the the-what I called- the Crypt. I jumped over the branches and twigs and mad my way to the Crypt. It wasn't that long of a walked, considering my long legs and my almost never ending energy.

The house finally came into view and I stood there a few minutes watching.

The volturi had come that very day and after all consoling and crying and dying everything had finally gone back to normal. I was a little bit cheered up by the fact that most of the leeches had left.

"Hello, my dear Alpha." I said when I entered the living room and immediately felt like bawling. I shut my mouth and stood not touching anything, not even breathing.

Jacob had Renesmee on his lap. Alice and Rosalie were talking Huilen, the half-breed's aunt. Jasper and Emmett were lying on the floor playing a game of chess. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be found, no doubt at their smaller Crypt.

"Hello, Beta." he said tickling Renesmee.

"Aren't you going to like go home, for today?" I asked breathing the horrible smell and wincing.

"Yeah, I'll go there. I'm just playing with Nessie." he answered carelessly as he tickled her harder and she laughed. I hesitated for a moment and settled down on the carpet. Esme smiled from a nearby armchair. I glared back at her.

"So…" I dragged not knowing what to say. The thing I hated the most, awkwardness within the leeches.

"Do you want anything to eat Leah?" Esme asked.

"No thank you. i'll survive." I said. "Are you coming or not?" I shot at Jacob.

"Listen," he said turning around and sarong at me. "I almost lost my imprint today and all you can talk about is when to get home and blah … blah … blah-"

"Well, you get to keep her for the rest of eternity I just thought perhaps that you would want to spend some quality time with your father." I said through my gritted teeth.

"What you mean is," he said smirking. "-you can get to go home. i've told you a million times Leah, if you want to go home. .. you can, I'm not stopping you. It's the same for Seth."

"But you are my Alpha. … I can't just leave you behind."

"Try doing it. It's fun."

"I got up from my position on the floor and went and shot out my hand and hit him hard on his head.

"OUCH! Leah seriously!" he said rubbing his head.

"I'm going," I announced and turned and bumped straight into somebody. I looked up and my heart stopped beating, my mind stopped thinking, my hands stopped working.

It was the half-breed. Nahuel. And yet the simple thought of his name pulled me toward him so much. And as I realized what was happening, I grabbed my hair with my hands and did the last thing I thought I would do. I ran outside.

Because I had just imprinted.


	2. Arguments

I cannot believe I'm doing this, I thought as I walked up and down in front of my house. Me! I, Leah Clearwater am actually running away from what? Imrpinting? Isn't this something I've been waiting for my whole life? And I like the most obvious thing to do, ran away.

And now everything seemed to make sense. The vision of Nahuel was blocked by the ugly leeches and Paul's big butt but now I seemed to remember why I had felt a strange pull when I growled at Paul for him to move out of the way. But he never did.

I had no idea why I was doing this. Perhaps I had lost it? Finally! After turning into an ugly wolf, chasing after vampires, disobeying my - now ex- Alpha to join on with Jacob's new pack and every other stupid thing I'd done. I had finally lost it. This seemed after all scientifically logical.

"Oh God!" came a voice. "Jeez, Leah. You actually … did you just … You imprinted!" Jacob yelled shooting an accusing finger at me.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I snapped at him. "Like kissing Little Miss Muffet's ass?"

"Her name is Renesmee. You can call her Nessie and I don't want to kiss her ass … I don't see her like that-"

"-yet" I interjected him. "Then you'll become just like Sam and Emily. Always thrashing around the place."

"Okay, this isn't about Nessie and I or Sam and Emily. But you just … you have got to be kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked. My chest was heaving and I seem to be hyperventilating. I went to a rock and sat on it and buried my face in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I groaned.

"I have no idea," Jacob muttered.

"Oh that is just so responsible of you Alpha." I snapped.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know … you're the Alpha!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"Er …" he said scratching his head. "Congratulations?"

"You're pathetic," I shot at him.

"And you are? You did the last thing any wolf to imprint would have done. Ran away! You are such a coward."

"Jacob Black ,don't you dare call me a coward!" I said warningly.

"You are, then why else would you run away from the man you love-"

"What love? I haven't felt anything but-"

"You are about to love, then. I mean who would do that? Only cowardly people and you are one. I don't know what you're about to say but that is the truth and you know it!"

"I did not … I panicked okay!" I yelled. "I lost it … I … what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know say hello-?"

"Would you have done that-?"

"I don't know what I would have done or wouldn't have done … i imprinted on a-"

"Baby," I finished for him.

"You know what we should do?" he asked me. "We should and calm down. First step to anything … calm down." he said. "And then we'll figure this out-"

"But why are you so tensed-"

"Because the Devil's Mistress just imprinted." he muttered and I shot him a nasty look.

We stood there in silence both of us breathing heavily. It wasn't until I felt easy to breathe did I speak again.

"So," I started. "Now what?"

"We should go talk to him," he suggested and I started panicking again. My hands started shaking and my head felt dizzy.

"No!" I said stricken.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Oh I don't know … why can't I just look after him from far away … you know make him happy?"

"You can't stay away from your imprint, i mean, even now don't you have the urge to go see him?" he asked. And as he said the words my heart ached. I wished I could see him, that was for sure. I groaned in response to his question.

"Exactly the point." he said.

"Do you think I'll become all sloppy like Emily?" I asked him slowly getting up from my position on the ground.

"No," he said dramatically. "No, no not at all." he said.

"I don't understand," came a voice behind us. I turned around and found my brother walking toward us. "Why would you become sloppy like Emily?" he asked.

"Because-"

"She imprinted," Jake finished for me and I shot him a filthy look.

"Why do you have to say something that involves me?" I demanded.

"What- oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to say that. If I did, I swear I would have let you say it… it's just that-"

"YOU IMPRINTED!" Seth asked. A grin started unfurling in his face.

"Yeah, I did." I said grumpily.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"What makes you so sure it's a he?" I asked smugly.

Silence.

"You imprinted on a girl?"

I turned around toward the voice. Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil were walking toward us.

"God, do all of you make it a point to listen in on other's conversation?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air.

"But you imprinted on a girl!" Embry said accusingly.

"God, Leah that's hot." Quil said.

"But that makes you a-" Sam couldn't get the word out of his mouth.

"Yes, it will." I answered smugly. I was so annoyed with them for listening in on me that i didn't care what I said right now. And to my immense surprise, I wasn't phasing,

"No, Sam. She didn't imprint on a girl." Jacob answered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME JACOB-"

"Then who is it?" Sam asked cutting across my yelling.

"Nahuel," he said simply. "And we are going to see him now."


End file.
